My Undead and Insane Friend
by Accept Insanity
Summary: This is the sequel to My Unlikely and Insane Friend! If you want to understand this, read that first! Stein was gone... or so I thought. When he comes back as a zombie, like Sid, I have to sacrifice for him. Something huge. Will we be able to live through the toughest challenges to be together or will our relationship break under pressure?
1. Chapter 1

I breathed out. The device on my head was beeping and buzzing. "Well Lord Death, she'll be fine. Her insanity takes action when she's under extreme stress, feels incredibly angry, or major sorrow. When she snaps, just hit her with a soul wavelength and she'll come back to reality." Nygus gave my mentality results to Lord Death. Three weeks ago the witch Arachne shot Stein in the head and I was enveloped in madness. The DWMA had me in a mental institution until today when I took my final test. Lord Death said, "Well it seems you can go back to teaching. Are you ready for that Jade?" I nodded my head slowly and stood up. As I left the room, I could feel the looks of pity from the passing students. Suddenly, Julia and Adrienne tackled me and started to squeal. "What is it?" I asked halfheartedly. Adrienne held out her left hand proudly to show me a diamond ring. Julia knew exactly what I was thinking and said, "Um... if you're up to it... they're having a party tonight at Justin's house." They gave each other embarrassed looks and trudged away, whispering. A hot tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of Stein at the dance. I couldn't get the images of our times together out of my mind. The feeling of a hand on my shoulder made me jump. I turned to find Spirit, but for once the look in his eyes was kind and not perverted. Definitely a first. He retracted his arm and said, "Stein's funeral is next week. I'm really sorry Jade, I wish there was a way for him to be here."

I stared at the brown, lifeless grass. An ocean of tears gushed from my eyes. The black coffin with his trademark stitching was being lowered into the ground. Everybody was crying, even Lord Death. My eyes turned pale, I was about to giggle when the shock of Kid's wavelength brought me back. I whispered, "Thanks." He nodded and wiped his eyes. The horrid feelings of pain and depression rang in my soul and I wished that I had died instead. Marie's scream broke through the crowd. Several more and a few gasps followed. The coffin throbbed and a loud banging could be heard coming from inside. The sound of splintering wood played through the graveyard and I stepped forward to see what had happened. Stein sat up in his coffin, digging the bullet out of his head. His skin was an extremely pale blue and his briliant green eyes had turned into a dismal grey. Slowly and with ease he pulled a blood-covered bullet out of his head. After twisting his screw a few times, Stein stood up and walked to where I stood. I stared up at his face, overwhelmed by the sudden change. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked as he pulled me closer. His cold lips on mine felt like snow settling on desert sand. I grabbed his hand, and without words we walked away from the graveyard with smiles plastered on our faces.

I plopped down on the couch and scooched over to sit on Stein's lap. The tall undead scientist played with my hair and I rest my head on his chest. Finally I built up the courage to say something, "What happened to you?" was all I could manage. I was still in shock from the miracle I had just witnessed. "Magic." was his response. I didn't care what the cause was, I had my man back. That was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the couch next to Stein, we were watching Lord of the Rings. It had been three weeks since Stein came back, and life returned to normal. I glanced up at my scientist, there was a slight smile on his face (this was his first time seeing the Lord of the Rings movies). When I turned back, Boromir was speaking, "One does not simply _walk _into Mordor." There was a soft knock on my apartment door. I paused the movie and stood to answer it. Justin looked frazzled and worried, a first for him, "Hi..uh... C-can I ask you f-for some advice?" I escorted him in and Stein made us all coffee. Once we were all sitting around my coffee table I asked, "What's up?" He looked down and began his story, "Well, you know Adrienne and I are engaged. B-but I accidentally got her pregnant... I'm worried because I don't want to lose my position as a priest. I know better than that and...well... I don't have an excuse. I need your help." Stein and I exchanged looks and I said, "You'd better marry that girl before anybody else finds out. Who else knows?" Justin pulled out his earphones. Wow, that was unexpected, "Just you two. Not even Adrienne knows. I tried reading her soul, and instead of just hers there was a baby's soul there too. It's only a few days old."

I took a deep breath in. It was my class's graduation from the DWMA. I was the only person in school that was a Death Scythe. The long graduation robe I wore was custom designed to be black with white stitches on it, and the shape was altered to be a lot less ugly. Julia and Adrienne stood next to me, we were tied for top of the class so we decided to give the alumni speech together. If you got Alumni, it also meant that you didn't have to return for college because we were extremely intelligent. The band played and we walked toward the stage, high-fiving other students along the way. Lord Death handed out diplomas and said into the mic, "Now our alumni will give the student address and a speech they have written." We were showered with applause as we approached the podium. When the clapping stopped I thought, "And here, we, go."

"How about this one?" Adrienne asked as she pulled open the dressing room curtain. "No, as your Maid of Honor I tell you there is no way I'm letting you walk down the aisle in what looks like a tablecloth." I scolded my friend for choosing the ugliest dresses at David's Bridal, the only wedding dress store in Death City. I shoved another dress into her arms, "Try this one." Julia nodded in approval as Adrienne walked back to the fitting room. She came out again and Julia and I almost gasped. "That's the one, it's perfect."

It was June 15th, and the weather was outstanding. I gazed at my reflection, the dress Adrienne picked out for me was light blue. I turned around to find Adrienne holding her dress, almost in tears, "It's too tight, I can't zip it. I don't understand why!" I got a huge grin on my face and yelled, "YOU'RE PREGGERS!" Her jaw hung open and she didn't move a muscle. My hands grabbed the zipper on her dress and Julia pulled the dress to bring the back together. I forced the zipper up halfway and yelled, "Suck it in!" she glared at me and finally we succeeded in zipping it up. "Well there's the music, here's your bouquet, I gotta go." I said as I took Stein's arm (he was the man of honor, I was the maid of honor). The doors opened and we walked down the aisle with all the bridesmaids and groomsmen following. I whispered to him, "Imagine when you'll be the groom standing up there, waiting for your bride. Will you look as nervous as Justin does?" We both tried to hold back laughter as we mocked Adrienne's groom. Justin fidgeted with his tie, luckily nobody was paying attention. When we got up there I slapped his hand and said, "Calm down, you'll be fine. You look a lot better when you're not acting nervous." He took a deep breath as our song ended and the Bride's song began. She walked down the aisle slowly, escorted by Lord Death. When she got to the alter I took her bouquet and she turned to Justin. The ceremony began and I couldn't help but think about when I'd be in her position.

During the wedding party, the DJ stopped the music and handed me the microphone. He said, "Our Maid of Honor has prepared a speech, please give her your attention." People clapped and smiled at me as I began, " I'd like to tell you the story of how Adrienne and Justin met. My brave young friend was biking down the road one day in the peaceful hills of Ireland, when she popped her bicycle tire on a nail. She was twenty miles from the nearest village, and it was starting to get dark. She sat down on the side of the road, frustrated and upset. Adrienne pulled a bag of dino-shaped chicken nuggets from her backpack and munched on them as she thought that things couldn't get any worse. Rain started pouring and our fragile little darling started to cry. Just then, a dark blue Porsche that was blasting music pulled up. The tunes were shut off as the tinted window rolled down slowly. The blonde Prince Charming from inside whipped off his stylish new sunglasses and said with confidence, "Hey little lady, why are you crying?" Adrienne looked up at him, mascara dripping down her face and sobbed, "I just found out these nuggets aren't paleo! Also I'm stuck out here in the rain with my tire popped!" He climbed out of car and picked her up princess-style, and SPARKS FLEW! They kissed passionately and he put her into the passenger seat. Justin then handed her a bag of chicken nuggets that WERE paleo and they drove away into the sunset. As they left in style, a cowboy with a red guitar crooned, "God gave me yooouuuu..." and they lived happily ever after. Alas, I am sad to inform you that this is not how our yound lovers met. It really wentlike this, and I promise it's true. Our dear Adrienne got home from a long day of work and decided to check her email. There was a notice from a website she had been using, saying that someone wanted to talk to her. She logged into to see who it was, and found our adorable death-scythe's profile. They met at a cafe in Death City to see if a dating website really could make a relationship. And it did."


	3. Chapter 3

It was July 3rd, 3:00 A.M. and I was wandering the streets of Death City. I hadn't been able to sleep so I decided to walk around and tire myself out. Every building I passed by was dark and lifeless. My mind started to go numb and I tripped over my own feet, landing hard on the sidewalk. I winced as I sat up, twisting my screw to focus myself _click, click, click_. Much better. "You ok?" I looked up and was bewildered with the sight of... nobody. There weren't any people for as far as I could see, yet the voice sounded like it was coming from right next to me. A young man's voice, probably around twenty years old, "I asked if you're ok... can you hear me?" I blinked and twisted my screw again, trying to see if I was just out of focus. "That won't do you any good" he said, "You can hear me... but obviously can't see me. Makes sense. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alistaire, I'm the angel of death." As I picked myself up, I tried to talk to him, "Alistaire, huh? I'm still super confused... please, explain." A large spiral of black water rose out of the ground. When it had disappeared, somebody was standing in it's place. He wore a black jacket, dark jeans, combat boots, black angel wings, and a sly grin. Alistaire was, unexpectedly, really attractive. "I'm like God's minion. There are several of us angels that work with different specialties. Mine is death. When your boyfriend died, he was taken to God's court. We all agreed that you still need him and he isn't done here on Earth. I am, for now, kind of like your guardian angel. Call and I'm here." he explained to me, "Understand? Unfortunately there might be a slight... twist to our deal. God can do all things, but us angels cannot. This is kind of like my test. I can stay in the council if this deal works out, and I can use any means necessary to make that happen. The bad thing is that I might have to use drastic measures for you two to be together." I nodded, smiled, and shook his hand, "Thank you. I'll see ya later, I'm going to bed." I turned on my heel and walked back to my apartment, the sound of black water swooshing behind me as Alistaire vanished.

"I'm telling you, I thought I had lost it. But come on, he has to be real, how else would Stein survive that? And if he was imaginary how could I shake his hand?" I tried to convince Maka, Adrienne, Julia, and Soul that my talk with Alistaire wasn't a prank. Maka giggled and said, "Oh come on Jade, you can't trick us!" Her weapon partner joined in with, "Seriously how stupid do you think we are? We've known you for years, I think we can tell when you're lying." The four of them sat there laughing until they were interrupted by a swish of water and a chilling yet cool young voice, "Right, how lame, I couldn't possibly be real. I think we need proof of Alistaire the great and powerful death angel." I turned with a smirk to find Alistaire, hand shoved in his pockets. My friends were astounded, I could almost see hearts in their eyes. Soul stammered, "I'm totally straight but... dang... even I think he's attractive. NO HOMO!" and he held his hands up in defense. The girls choked on their words. A thought had just occurred to me, "Wait, Alistaire, if you're always watching me does that mean you saw me in the shower or when I'm changing?!" He blushed and laughed nervously, "No no no I'm not always watching! I'm from heaven I wouldn't do that I only watch when I know it's safe for you heh heh heh I swear I'm not like that!" A voice from behind me made me jump, "Not like what? Alistaire what are you doing here?" Stein wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine. "Waiting for you. We need to talk, Stein. It's important." Alistaire suddenly seemed uneasy.

Nobody could stop me, I was determined to know what was going on. All five of us silently made our way down the hall. We came to a stop outside of the Crescent Moon Classroom door. I cracked it just enough for us to see and hear what was going on. Alistaire rubbed the back of his neck and said shamefully, "I'm sorry Franken, but something needs to happen if you and Jade are to be together. Two things, actually. The magic I used is demanding payment for it's use. So, if you're going to stay here as a zombie to keep your relationship... Jade has to die. We could bring her back but some of her traits would be different. Nothing huge, small things like her eyes would change drastically or it would be easier to get sick. She could be in a lot of pain though, constantly. Not like anything could stop it. So if you wanna stay we have to tell her." Stein was stunned. He sat down on his spinning chair and twisted his screw and spoke,"No... I could never ask her to give up life. I know how it feels to no longer have a beating heart. If she has to sacrifice more than her heartbeat, her soul, and her mentality she'll be torn apart. She needs to keep living, I won't ask her." My heart sank, but he was the only thing I was living for. I had to interfere to keep him from leaving me forever."You don't have to ask. I'll do it. All the pain in the world is worth it." I said with confidence. I walked to where Stein was sitting. He said, "No, Jade, I can't let you give up everything for me. You don't know what you're gettin-" I cut him off by pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and kissing him. "I'm not giving up everything. As long as I have you, I'm happy."

Alistaire sighed and stood next to the operating table, "So how are we going to do this? All that needs to happen is Jade's heart stopping. Then I'll give her soul to the magic and she'll come back as the undead." Stein squeezed my hand andgave me a worried look. Before anybody could stop me I grabbed a scalpel off of the steel tray nearby and slit my throat. As I sank into a puddle of blood I smiled at the thought that the tray I had grabbed my weapon off of was the same tray I saw when I woke up, chained to Stein's operating table. (If you don't understand the reference you should go back and read the prequel to this, My Unlikely and Insane Friend.)

I lifted my head, confused. I was lying on something soft and fluffy. Clouds. I stood and brushed myself off. A huge golden gate loomed over me, making it clear where I was. "_Ahem."_ a person cleared their throat. Standing in front of me was a chubby guy that only came up to my knee. His hair was curled in perfect golden swirls, he wore a white toga, carried a clipboard and quill, and had small goat horns sprouting from his head. When he spoke I almost burst out laughing. His voice was EXTREMELY nasely and kind of high pitched, he sounded lik Porky the Pig, "Name? Oh right, you're the earthling that slit her throat for her lover. How _cute._" The way he said cute was full of hatred and disgust, as if it were a pile of maggots. I responded, "Jade... wait am I in Heaven? I thought Alistaire was supposed to bring me back." The small man glowered up at me and continued writing on his clipboard. Under his breath he grumbled, "Darn mortals don't know anything. Peter owes me big for taking over this shift." He opened the gate and shuffled inside, gesturing for me to follow him. When I did I stepped onto a solid gold walkway that was lined with diamonds. The gates closed behind us and a huge city of all the great things you can imagine appeared before us. There were colors I had never seen, children playing with unbelievable toys, and everybody I saw had a smile on their face. 'Porky' kept shuffling down the path until we came to a ginormous glowing castle. The doors opened and we stepped into a large circular room filled with thrones. But in the back of the room, straight across from the doors, was the largest and most gorgeous throne of them all. It was made of Silver, gold, and diamond rods bent into the most fancy design imaginable. In that chair sat a tall muscular man with a long beard, white toga, and golden rings of leaves around his head. He was bigger than any normal man and even looked powerful. That was God.

The other thrones were filled with angels that represented different powers. Water, Life, Nature, Storm and several others. One throne was empty, the throne of the Angel of Death. God spoke in a cheerful but intimidating voice, "Grumpy! I see you have brought me the girl on trial!" My escort grunted and nodded his head. "His name is Grumpy? I'm sorry but that's freakin adorable." I said, definitely out of place. For some reason I suddenly felt relaxed and in no hurry. The heavy doors shut, leaving me alone with the council. The large man cleared his throat and began, "You have been summoned to prove you are worthy of being sent back to Earth to complete your mortal life." His voice was booming but somehow kind, "We shall submit you through several tests. Angel of War, I call upon you. Begin her evaluation." From the throne to my left, a man in armor stood and drew his sword. He strided towards me and said in a harsh tone, "You must endure the four pains of war, to show your strength. Start with task one: Physical pain." He jabbed his sword into my back, when I did not scream he pulled a bow and arrow from the clouds below him and shot five of them into my skull. I yelped and tears started to come to my eyes. The man transformed into a huge beast and lifted me, then crushing my arm bones into dust. I screamed and squirmed, but did not beg for mercy. "You are tough so far, but how about the second pain: starvation?" he yelled as he returned to his normal state. I suddenly felt hungry, my stomach ached and burned with a cry for food. I was getting light headed, but shook it off. "Task three: insanity!" my eyes turned into a pale blue and I started to cackle, stumbling and holding my head with my one working arm. I brought myself to my knees and focused, snapping out of it quickly as I said, "It's not a new thing for me." I stood and faced the angel. He scowled and yelled, "And finally, torture!" Four horses burst from the ground and chains connected my limbs to them. They each ran in a different direction, I was in immense amounts of agony but surprisingly I was not ripped into five pieces. The stallions vanished, along with the chains and all of my wounds. The Angel of War kneeled and said proudly, "She has proven her strength, my lord." God chuckled, "Excellent! Angel of Purity, I call upon you."

A thin woman with long red hair stood and shouted with power, "To prove your purity can be trusted, you must conquer the demons dwelling within!" My stomach growled as two large, black, terrifying beasts burst from my body. I reached into the clouds and pulled out a shield and a double edged sword. One of them slashed at me with its claws, roaring with rage as I swung and cut off four of its fingers. That was too easy. The other one tried to stomp on me, barely missing each time, due to my agility. Its tail whacked me into the air and I landed hard on the ground, knocking the breath out of me. The one with missing fingers clawed my stomach with his other hand, leaving several gashes on my torso. It was hopeless to try fighting them, but I could find another way. Then it hit me, they were both big and stupid creatures that wouldn't see it coming. One beast stood on either side of me. They both charged, gaining speed as they went. Just before they crushed me in between them, I slid under one of the monsters' stomachs and avoided contact. They had no such luck. There was a huge cracking sound as the demons collided with each other and crumpled into lifeless masses of black flesh. They vanished, and the woman smirked. "She has proven her purity, my lord." she said, kneeling. God smiled and called one last person to test me, "Angel of Love, I call upon you."

A short girl with braided blonde hair rose from her seat and stated, "To prove your faithfulness towards Franken Stein, you must survive temptation and jealousy." What? I was confused. Temptation and jealousy... what did she have planned? I soon found out. The room around me changed and I was viewing Stein and Marie. She gently placed her hand on his chest and whispered something into his ear. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. My victorious smile vanished and I was speechless. They kissed passionately. I bit my lip and thought to myself, "_It's not real, it's not real, that's not like him. He wouldn't._" She unbuttoned his pants. Her fingers playing with the zipper. The council awaited my reaction. The Angel of Love said, "What do you have to say about this? You can have us stop the test at any time." I looked at the image again and sighed. I responded with, "If this is what makes him happy, if SHE is what makes him happy... I won't deny it from him. I'll let him go if that's what he wants." The scene vanished and five men replaced it. They were all extremely attractive, alomst impossible to resist. They moved closer, smiling. One of them tried to pull me toward him, but I thought about Stein. Nope. I shoved the man off of me and walked forward. The men kept grabbing my shirt but I brushed their hands away. The blonde woman kneeled and said, "She had proved her faithfulness to him." God clapped his hands together and a pool of water appeared in front of me. I looked in to see Stein and Alistaire, sitting by the bed my body was on. They awaited my return eagerly. Alistaire stammered uneasily, "Like I said, she has to complete tests before my magic will work. I hope she's doing well." Stein just held my hand and sat quietly, trying not to think of anything bad. God's booming voice made the water turn black and it started to swirl, "Is that what you want? Do you insist on rejoining Stein for the rest of your life on Earth? If it is, step into the water." I stepped into the puddle. I was sure it was liquid but my clothes were not getting wet. The water swirled around me and created a large column of black water that surrounded me, like being in the center of a less powerful tornado. Purple lighting surged above me, getting closer to my head. When it finally reached me, the electricity shocked me and I woke up with a jolt. I opened my eyes quickly, checking my surroundings. Stein and Alistaire grinned, and Stein kissed me. Alistaire interrupted, "So how'd you like the trial?" I took a deep breath and sighed, "I never want to do that again. Heaven was pretty awesome though. Have you met that little guy, Grumpy?" I caught sight of my hand. The skin was extremely pale blue, not as dark as Sid. I checked for my pulse and found no heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Alistaire chuckled and said, "Yeah, I've met Grumpy. Saint Peter must have gotten him to take his shift for the day. Jade I- Oh dear..." The two men stared at me, confused. They exchanged a look of worry. Stein cleared his throat and said, "Jade, you might want to... look in the mirror." I scrambled to get out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. What I saw in the mirror astonished me. My eyes had become a shocking red, I was then 6 ft 1", there were scars on my cheeks that carved a permanent smile into my face, my teeth were pointed and sharp like a shark's, and my entire body had sitches like Stein's. Not to mention my pale blue skin. I raised a shaky hand to my face, tracing the scars with my finger. Franken walked into the bathroom and stood behind me. I turned to face him, looking up into his newly gray colored eyes. He smiled, trying to reassure me that I wasn't a freak, "You're still beautiful to me." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Alistaire stood in the doorway, "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but you should probably wear this when you're in public so you don't scare kids senseless with those teeth. And the smile. It's fine to take it off to eat and stuff... but it would be a good idea to keep it on most of the time." In his hand was dark red strip of cloth. He handed it to me, and I put it on to cover my mouth and the end of my nose. Stein sighed and said, "Well this is dismal. Why don't we go and get something to eat, I'm starved."

I walked into the restaurant, hand in hand with Stein. Alistaire got us a table trying to keep the hostess from giving me weird looks. After a minute or two a waitress led us to a back room, where we would be eating. There were four tables there, and the waitress closed some silk curtains behind us as we entered. Alistaire said, "I managed to get us a private room so nobody would stare." I smiled behind the mask and sat down, taking in my surroundings. There were several other tables in the room, had bright red wallpaper, and paintings of what looked like abstract cat angels. A while passed and the waitress came to take our orders.

My teeth sunk into the steak much more easily, and made it more enjoyable. The juices dripped from my food as I tore into the meat hungrily. Stein and Alistaire stood by, chuckling. "You know I must just learn to love these teeth. You can just shred stuff with these!" As I finished eating, Maka and Soul walked briskly into the room. "Miss Jade, Professor Stein, we have a problem and w- Um... Jade? Is that you? You seem taller... and blue... and scary..." Maka's body shook as she quivered with fear.

"What? Maka it's still me. I just look a little different. I know it's a little creepy but it isn't anything you won't get used to."

"You-you're a freak..." Soul stammered. They scrambled out of the room, the curtain swishing behind them.

I sighed and wiped my mouth, putting the mask back on, "I'm gonna go home, guys. You go see Lord Death about these 'urgent matters'."

"Jade, don't worry about what the students said. They're wrong." Stein hugged me tightly. The two men walked me back to my apartment before heading off to the DWMA. I closed the door and took a look around. My thoughts buzzed, and I twisted my screw. _Click, click, click._ Better. That night I avoided all mirrors, keeping myself from looking at any reflection I could find. I fell asleep to the feeling of burning tears falling from my eyes, wondering what morning would bring.

The rain had started early in the morning. Droplets of water poured from the hanging grey clouds. I trudged to the DWMA, soaking wet and stomping through puddles. The red cloth mask made it harder to breath, but I was opposed to taking it off. When I reached the hallway leading to the Death Room, every student I passed stared at me and whispered to their friend. Stein was already waiting for me with Lord Death. "Jade... Your predicament is quite strange. I've never seen anything like it. I understand that you've been getting quite a bit of attention from my students. I am very sorry, but there isn't any way to change you back. This form is permanent."

"No... You have got to be kidding me! I looked in the mirror this morning and noticed that you can easily see my ribs and spine! My skin feels more scaly, my teeth are sharp, this smile... I'm not anywhere near pretty anymore... I'm a monster. The kids were right."


End file.
